A changer for enabling or preventing the backward rotation of a rotor of a spinning reel and a changer for unabling or preventing the generation of a click sound comprise a ratchet wheel, a pawl, a clicking toothed wheel, and a clicking claw. In a conventional click sound generator, a click sound generation selecting lever for manipulating a clicking claw is provided separately from an anti-reversing lever for selecting the forward or backward rotation of a rotor. In another conventional click sound generator, a clicking claw is changed over through a separate lever directly coupled to an anti-reversing cam.
Each of the conventional click sound generators has problems, however, in that a large number of component parts is required and the construction of the click sound generator is complicated making it troublesome, difficult, and time-consuming to assemble. Also, the prior art click sound generators are expensive and relatively heavy, which hinders the reduction in the size and weight of a reel.